In Need Of A Pick Me Up
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After Lois is fired by Perry, she needs her spirits lifted
1. Chapter 1

BC/Vixen/Lois Lane/Supergirl

Lois Lane sighed dejectedly as she sat at the bar nursing a glass of red wine, Perry had just fired her because she refused to do a story on Superman and Wonder Woman's upcoming marriage, opting to do her piece on Vixen, Black Canary and Supergirl instead. This infuriated Perry so much that he fired Lois on the spot. Now, here she was drowning her sorrows in wine.

Lois had quickly lost track of time, she looked at her watch and saw that it was nearly eleven at night, she smiled, she was drunk but she only lived four blocks from the bar she was at. So after paying for her drink the former Reporter left the bar,

Vixen, Supergirl, and Black Canary were all elated that Lois had done her latest story on the three of them and not about Superman and Diana's stupid wedding, Kara and Dinah both rolled their eyes when they thought about it. Mari just didn't care either way.

Now, the trio of heroines are dressed casually, and having a girl's night out in Metropolis to unwind after the previous week's hecticness,

"Hey ladies, let's pop in here, I'm in need of a liquid pick me up." Mari said wryly, Dinah laughed and draped an arm playfully around her friend's neck.

"I love that idea." the blonde said, seductively whispering into Mari's right ear, making the ebony woman shudder.

Kara blushed as she watched Mari and Dinah's flirting.

The bar the three women entered was practically empty, except for the Bartender and three patrons, one of which, a brunette woman sat alone at the bar while the other two, a man and a woman shared a table over candlelight.

Kara, Dinah, and Mari all walk up and sit at the bar and order their drinks. The brunette turned and looked at the trio that had joined her, surprise and joy sparked in her brown eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" Lois said.

"Lois?" Kara says, just as surprised as Lois was.

"Hey girl, why are you here, shouldn't at home in bed so you can go to work tomorrow?" Dinah asked,

Lois's face fell at the blonde's comment.

"Lois, is something wrong?" Kara asked softly.

"I... I... I was fired today, girls." Lois sobbed lightly.

"What? Why?" Dinah inquired,

"Insubordination, Perry wanted me to cover Superman and Wonder Woman's wedding."

"How insensitive." Kara said.

"What did you do, Lois?" asked Mari.

Lois looks around to see if they were alone, they were.

"I did the story on the three of you." Lois says with pride.

Hearing this makes Kara, Dinah, and Mari smile.

"So, I take it that Perry was less than pleased." Dinah said , Lois nods, dropping her gaze, Kara gently lifted Lois's chin so that her piercing blue eyes met Lois's brown ones.

"Thank you, Lois, you truly are an amazing woman." Kara said

Mari and Dinah both nod in agreement.

"Come on girls, let's give Lois a special reward." Mari says, Dinah and Kara both nod approvingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After paying for their drinks, the foursome leave the bar and walked down to Lois's house. Out of everyone in the group, Mari was the only person that hadn't seen where Lois lives, she was happily impressed by the myriad of colors and patterns that she was seeing.

"You all make yourselves comfortable," Lois said to her three visitors.

Mari, Kara, and Dinah all found seats, as did Lois.

"So, Lois, what made you decide to story about the three of us?" Kara asked.

"I was talking to Jimmy Olsen and he called you all sidekicks, B plus heroines and I...took exception to his comment." Lois said.

The three women looked at Lois, hanging on her every word.

"I shattered his jaw." Lois hissed, this surprised Mari, Dinah and Kara.

"I wondered what happened to Jimmy last week." Kara said, laughing.

Mari got up from her seat and walked to Lois and hugged the other brunette.

"Are you Okay?" the ebony heroine asked carefully, Lois smiles and nods.

"He deserved what he got." Dinah growled.

"He's lucky he got to keep his freaking teeth!" Lois shouts.

Deciding to change the subject, Mari gently stroked Lois's hair.

"I thought we were gonna give Lois her reward?" Mari asked. The two blondes smile wickedly.

"Can we use your bathroom, Lois?" Dinah asks.

"Sure, you know where it is." Lois replied.

Kara and Dinah head towards the bathroom, pulling Mari along with them, leaving Lois alone in her living room. Several minutes later the trio return to the living room, all three women were stark naked, Lois blushed at the sight before her.

"What's going on? Why are you all naked?" Lois asked, confused.

Instead of answering, Mari wrapped her arms around Lois and pulled her into a hotly passionate kiss, before Lois could even register Mari's kiss in her mind she was pulled away from Mari by Dinah and kissed the same way by her. When Dinah released Lois, the flustered ex-reporter backed right into Kara, who hugged her from behind and kissed the back of Lois's neck ever so lightly. Lois closed her eyes as she melted ay Kara's sensual touch, she then felt her clothes being removed. When Lois opened her eyes that's exactly what Mari and Dinah were doing.

After stripping Lois, the three heroines took Lois into her bedroom and laid her on her plush king sized bed, Kara was the first to straddle Lois and began slowly grinding her pussy against Lois's, Dinah turned to Mari and pinned the African woman against the wall and kissed her passionately, Mari ran both of her hands down Dinah's sides to her hips before pulling the older blonde flush against her and began humping her, soon a chorus of pleasurable moaned Lois's bedroom as all four women reached their first of many orgasms right then,

Kara switched places with Mari, Lois smiled when she saw the ebony goddess straddle her hips, this had always been a fantasy of hers to be fucked by Vixen.

Mari leaned down and licked the shell of Lois's left ear,

"Tell me what you what you want." Mari sensually whispered to Lois.

"I-I want your fingers and tongue inside me, Mari." Lois all but begged.

"I think I can do that, Ms. Lane." Mari said seductively.

The next sensation that Lois feels is one of Mari's fingers slipping into her sopping core, making her tingle from head to toe.

"Oh God. So good." Lois hisses as she arched her back, gripping her bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles turned white.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The four women were all exhausted (even Kara) from their night of carnal exploration and bliss, Lois had never known the joys of being with women until that night with Mari, Kara, and Dinah.

Lois smiled when she felt Mari nuzzle against her, wrapping her finely toned legs around Lois's waist.

Lois felt her heartbeat pounding away in her chest, she gently placed her right hand over her heart. Suddenly, Mari's left hand came up and covered Lois's before she slipped it underneath and interlaced her fingers with Lois's.

"Come with me." Mari whispers, rising from the bed Mari pulls Lois out of bed without waking Kara and Dinah.

After donning robes, Mari and Lois walk out onto Lois's balcony. Lois stares out over the city, still veiled in twilight, she then feels Mari's arms wrap around her securely. Lois sighed, being in Mari's arms has a calming effect on the brunette. Lois smiles as she next feels Mari's supple lips press against her neck.

"I don't want this to end, Lois." Mari said.

"M-Mari, are you saying-?" Lois said before Mari spins her around and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Lois Lane, I want a relationship with you." Mari confesses.

"Oh Mari, yes. A thousand times yes, I've been in love with you for so long, I was just too afraid to say anything to you." Lois said, shame soaking her words.

"You never have to worry about that, ever." Mari says, smiling warmly, pulling Lois into her before pulling Lois flush against her.

Lois looked at her soon to be lover, the sparkle of the moon's light reflected in Mari's beautiful eyes, hypnotizing Lois momentarily.

"How about we go out on an official date this weekend?" Mari asks.

"O-okay, is there anywhere special that you'd like to go to?" Lois inquired.

"There's a new French restaurant that I've been trying to get reservations at for the past three months.

Lois knew the place Mari was talking about, she sighed heavily.

Noticing Lois's change in demeanor, Mari steps back from Lois, her skilled eyes carefully examining every inch of Lois's body and reading her body language.

"What's wrong, Lois?"

"That place... It's where Superman dumped me and announced his and Diana's engagement." Lois said sadly at the painful memory.

Hearing this makes anger burn in Mari's chest and she clenches her left hand into a fist.

"He's... gonna... pay." Mari growls lowly.

"Who, Mari?" Lois asks.

"Superman." she answers darkly.


End file.
